MadaSaku - Amantes
by LadySakurinha e.e
Summary: "-... Sendo assim, por ordem do governador, Uchiha Madara será enforcado amanhã ao sol nascente e seu corpo será deixado como um aviso á aqueles que cometem o ato da pirataria. O governador realmente tinha motivos para querer vê-lo morto. E não tinha nada a ver com a pirataria." Postado no Nyah ;D


**Naruto não me pertence u.u**

***~MadaSaku by LadySakurinha.~***

* * *

A camisa branca aberta no peito estava em trapos e suja, o grande lenço vermelho amarrado em sua cintura havia deixado de ser um mero enfeite e agora escondia uma enorme cicatriz. Em torno de seus tornozelos nus, correntes de ferro o prendiam ao lugar imundo. Estava prestes a receber a ordem de execução, mas em seu rosto o sorriso de escárnio aumentava a cada palavra proferida pelo oficial á sua frente.

-... Sendo assim, por ordem do governador, Uchiha Madara será enforcado amanhã ao sol nascente e seu corpo será deixado como um aviso á aqueles que cometem o ato da pirataria.

O homem se retirou pomposamente. E o homem atrás das grades _quase _riu com isso.

-Che! - Aqueles malditos grilhões em seus pulsos já estavam o incomodando. E então, sem dificuldade alguma, retirou-os para logo em seguida se livrar das correntes que o impediam de andar.

Muitos piratas já haviam tentado eliminá-lo pela ameaça que ele era á eles.

O rei, temeroso que outros -seus seguidores nem tão leais- seguissem o exemplo do Capitão, mandou metade de sua tropa se responsabilizar pela captura do Uchiha vivo ou morto.

Mas o governador...

Não era culpa do moreno se o velho havia entrado no quarto de sua doce filha sem bater.

Não era culpa dele o fato de que a aparência meiga e gentil da -agora- mulher era inexistente entre quatro paredes. E também não era sua culpa se ela preferia homens de pulso firme.

Ele vira o almofadinha que se auto-proclamava noivo dela. Mal conseguia segurar uma espada direito, imagina então, se saberia satisfazê-la tão bem quanto ele.

Humilde? Bastante.

Caminhou livremente pela cela imunda procurando falhas nas paredes ou por fraquezas nas grades. Perguntava-se como ninguém nunca conseguiu escapar dali já que as grades estavam velhas e enferrujadas.

Deu alguns passos para trás, tomou impulso e chutou as grades que se despedaçaram caindo no chão ruidosamente.

Gritos e passos apressados foram ouvidos e Madara se viu frente a frente com cinco homens armados.

- Parado! Se renda, você não tem chance contra todos nós.

Ele sorriu zombando.

- Me desculpem cavalheiros, mas tenho um compromisso inadiável, não tenho tempo a perder.

* * *

As estrelas iluminavam o quarto grande denunciando que ela ainda estava acordada. Caminhava de um lado para o outro fazendo sua camisola - que seu pai julgava ser muito indecente! - se esvoaçar. A janela estava toda aberta e o vento que vinha de fora faziam as cortinas brancas dançarem e às vezes envolviam o corpo esguio da moça. Parou impaciente olhando para fora atrás de um sinal dele, mas nada.

Suspirou.

Talvez ele não viesse. Buscou com os olhos pelo navio dele, mas não encontrou nada. E se ele tivesse partido?

Caminhou pesarosa até sua cama. Não havia sentido ter uma tão grande se não pudesse compartilhá-la. Deixou-se cair e abraçou o travesseiro onde ele estivera deitado na última vez que se amaram. Ainda tinha seu cheiro. Inspirou-o e sorriu.

Aquele homem fora o que pedira aos céus.

Lembranças da última noite assolavam sua mente e tudo o que podia fazer era sorrir ainda mais. O modo como a tomou...

- Mas o quê...? -Se assustou quando ouviu tiros de canhão.

Correu até a janela e tropeçou em sua camisola de modo que quase a levou de cara ao chão. Levantou-se e o viu.

Susanoo. O navio de Madara, imponente e majestoso. Como pôde não notá-lo?

O navio transformava os -tão prestigiados- navios da marinha em destroços facilmente e os soldados pegos de surpresa saíam voando como simples bonecos de pano. Para todo o lado tudo o que ela via era destruição, o porto ardia em chamas e ela temia que ele estivesse por lá e fosse pego por engano.

Seus temores perderam o fundamento quando ouviu sua voz.

- Aqui. - Ele acenou levantando um braço, logo atrás de uma árvore. - Venha rápido!

- Agora? Madara estou só de camisola! - Falou um pouco alto de mais se indignando. Tampou a boca com as mãos arregalando os olhos. E se tivessem á ouvido? Olhou para a porta de seu quarto e nenhum movimento lhe foi percebido. -Espere, vou por algo descente.

-Deixe de cisma mulher! Compro-te roupas novas depois. Venha, não temos tempo. - A urgência em sua voz a convenceu.

-Mas para onde? - Perguntou pegando a corda improvisada que fizera com lençóis que geralmente era usada por ele.

- Tu és minha lady. -sorriu de canto com a afirmativa. - Irá para onde eu for.

- Como é convencido! - já teria lhe dado um belo tapa se não estivesse ocupada demais tentando descer.

- Mas tu gostas. -A segurou pela cintura pondo-a no chão girando-a rapidamente para que ficassem de frente um para o outro. – Vamos!

Pegou-a pelo pulso e começou a correr floresta adentro. Algo não muito fácil de fazer quando se está usando uma camisola longa. Não demorou muito para Sakura se enroscar e cair levando-o junto consigo.

-Droga! Mas que droga! – Um tanto irritado virou-se, e ignorando a cara culpada da mulher a sua frente rasgou-lhe o tecido. O grito feminino e indignado se fez presente ao ver metade de sua tão amada camisola nas mãos de Madara. – pronto! Problema resolvido.

Ele ainda teve a audácia de sorrir orgulhosamente.

-Está curto demais! O quê...? Madara o que est- aaaaahhhh – Ele a puxou rapidamente e voltou a correr.

- Para mim está perfeito. Ninguém virá de gracinhas para cima de você... Eu arrancarei a língua deles antes disso.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

Percebeu que estavam chegando perto do mar, já que podia ouvir as ondas que atingiam violentamente as grandes rochas. Surpreendeu-se quando ele soltou seu pulso, pulou e estendeu seus braços para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

E ela o fez.

- Esperaremos aqui pelo meu navio. Logo virão. - O moreno a abraçou protegendo-a dos salpicos de água salgada. Estava frio ali e o vento marítimo não ajudava em nada.

-Madara... -Suspirou se aconchegando o máximo que podia. Não que aquilo fosse a coisa mais sábia a se fazer. Já que em que em segundos se encontrava sentada sobre um Uchiha excitado. -Oh!

-Eu te quero.

-Mas aqui? Qualquer um poderia nos ver.

- E isso não é excitante? - Sorriu sabendo que venceria. - Você não tem idéia do quanto me provoca. Estava esperando até que chegássemos ao navio, mas não suporto mais.

Puxou-a para um beijo. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam lenta e demoradamente como em uma tortura. Era sempre assim entre os dois, nada de pressa, era preciso apreciar cada sensação, cada novo sabor. Ele desceu uma de suas mãos acariciando a pele de marfim por cima do tecido vagarosamente, apertando e massageando, arrancando suspiros femininos de prazer. Ela se apertou mais contra ele fazendo-o perceber seus mamilos eriçados. Ele parou de beijá-la e a afastou para em seguida em um único e rápido puxão retirar-lhe a camisola deixando-a nua.

Como era bela. E pertencia somente a ele.

Madara se deixou dominar por alguns instantes ao senti-la beijar sua clavícula. Suas mãos delicadas retiraram a camisa suja lentamente, acariciando os braços musculosos no processo. Depois deixou suas mãos passearem pelo corpo do capitão até onde o lenço vermelho. Arrancou-a e passou seus dedos -até mesmo de uma forma carinhosa- pela recente cicatriz no ventre masculino.

Mas ele não queria carinho

Muito menos ela.

Impaciente, á trouxe para mais um beijo e desceu sua mão direita até o centro feminino onde deixou seus dedos se afundarem na carne macia. _Ela estava tão molhada. _Pronta para recebê-lo fundo e forte, mas ainda não era à hora.

Como se não pesasse nada, ele a girou novamente deixando-a de joelhos, os seios pressionados contra a pedra úmida e fria a fizeram se arrepiar. O gemido de surpresa e prazer o estimulou a prosseguir. Com uma mão puxou sua cintura de modo em que ficasse empinada e abriu as longas pernas com a outra a deixando exposta e vulnerável. E ele adorava vê-la assim, a sua mercê.

Passou sua língua por toda a extensão feminina arrancando um pequeno grito feminino. Sorriu convencido. Repetiu o feito mais uma vez vendo-a se arquear contra ele pedindo silenciosamente por mais. E ele deu. A penetrou com a língua fazendo ora movimentos circulares, ora vai vem, preparando-a para o que viria a seguir. Ela gemeu alto e seu interior se contraiu, um aviso de que logo gozaria.

E então, como o bom cretino que era se afastou deixando-a furiosa. Mas antes que ela pudesse protestar e xingá-lo de todos os nomes existentes, ele baixou sua calça e a penetrou de uma vez. Ela segurou o grito, que com certeza seria ouvido por alguém, enquanto ele urrou. Segurou a cintura feminina com ambas as mãos firmemente e se retirou lentamente fazendo-a se sentir incompleta, para logo em seguida se afundar completamente na cavidade quente.

Ela podia senti-lo duro como uma rocha, rompendo-a, indo mais fundo do que achava ser possível. Saindo lentamente e investindo contra ela com força. Segurou-se firmemente na pedra em uma tentativa falhada de se manter sã. Ora ou outra ele beliscava seus mamilos com força, enquanto chocava seu quadril contra o dela violentamente. E tudo isso só a deixava uma passo mais perto do paraíso.

-Ah Kami Sakura! Não sabes... Não sabes o quanto está perfeita assim. – Os lábios ligeiramente abertos, as bochechas coradas e os cabelos despenteados... Ela o punha louco! Aquela mulher... Nunca alguém lhe excitara com tão pouco. – Goze comigo Sakura! Venha pra mim!

Bombeou mais forte ao senti-la se contrair ao redor de seu membro o apertando dolorosamente. Dessa vez ela não conteve o grito, e chegou ao clímax, ao mesmo tempo em que seu amante se enterrou fundo, deixando jorrar sua semente.

Cansada e ofegante, deixou-se cair nos braços fortes de Madara. Este por sua vez, ainda dentro dela, já tateava em busca da camisola, encontrando-a encharcada, pois estava mais próxima ao mar.

-Parece que você não vai poder usar isso aqui. – Mostrou a ela. Pegou sua blusa e seu lenço e o estendeu, sinalizando para que ela o vestisse.

Ela se virou para ele ainda um tanto mole. Avistou o navio dele vindo em direção a onde estavam.

- E agora? –Perguntou apreensiva. Não era do seu natural se sentir insegura, mas estava prestes a enfrentar o desconhecido.

-E agora? Hum... –Fingiu pensar. – Você foge comigo, eu fujo do seu pai, nós fugimos de toda a marinha, governo e corte e ah! De alguns piratas também.

Ela riu.

-Isso me parece bom. E depois?

- Serei seu escravo lady... Para todo o sempre.

End... ?

* * *

**Notas Finais: **Eaíííí pessoas XD

Curtiram? Sim? Não?

Digam para mim saber o que acharam ;3

Deixem seus comentários, eles me deixam super feliz *o*

Bjão ;D


End file.
